


Euphemisms

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is So Done (Good Omens), Creative names for penises, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Describing sexual acts, Eat and Drink at Your Own Risk While Reading, M/M, Talking, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale has his limits on what he allows in the bedroom.This is also part of theDrunk Storytime with Quefishseries :D
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 71
Kudos: 207





	Euphemisms

"Aww, c'mon, Angel … it just slipped out. I'm sorry!"

"I believe that I've made my position on this quite clear, a number of times."

"Yes, you have. It was a mistake! Come back to bed?" 

"I've taken no issue with so many of your more creative phrases and bedroom vocabulary, but there is a line."

"Yes, I know, I've crossed it. Won't happen again. Please come back to bed?"

"I've put my mouth on your cock, played with your prick, and even … even ridden on your, on your _dick_. I've heard you talk about your tallywhacker, you've described fondling your knob. You've invited me to ride the D-line train."

Crowley had been blushing harder and harder, and eventually covered his face, although it's unclear if that was out of embarrassment or trying to hide laughter.

"You've asked me to lick your, good Lord, your 'Angel-bait'. I've even kissed your Love Wand after you watched that Harry Potter film series."

A definite snicker erupted from the demon.

"You've thankfully only used 'Zira-pleasa' once."

Crowley winced, remembering the Holy Smack that had sent him crashing against the wall.

"I've no idea why you ever thought 'fuckstick' or 'whomdinger' was a good idea."

Crowley shrugged with a look that expressed even he wasn't sure where those came from.

"But dammit, Crowley. I refuse, utterly and completely, to have anything to do with Mister Boopsy the Sex Snake."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop laughing, I hope you enjoyed reading! Based on a post I put up in the NSFW and TTS groups.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunk Storytime - Two Stories by Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985577) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish)




End file.
